Cloudstar
Cloudstar is a strikingly handsome, long haired pure white tom with blazing amber eyes. History :Cloudkit is born to Whitepoppy, a SunClan queen. His best friend is Lightkit, and they spend much of their time going on all kinds of adventures. :When Cloudkit and Lightkit recieve their apprentice names, Cloudpaw and Lightpaw, Cloudpaw begins to take an interest in possibly leading his Clan. :One morning, while on a patrol with his mother and a few other warriors, they come across a fox den. They begin to sniff around, trying to figure out whether the scent is new, or old. All of a sudden, the fox leaps out of nowhere and attacks Whitepoppy. Cloudpaw tried to fight for his mother, but sadly, it was too late by the time the warriors had driven the fox off. Whitepoppy was on her last breath, and she told him she loved him before joining StarClan. :Cloudpaw and Lightpaw recieve their warrior names, Cloudheart and Lightfoot. Cloudheart was still grieving for his mother, but Lightfoot was their to comfort him, and he always felt better when she was with him. :A season or so later, Cloudheart becomes the next deputy. :He and Lightfoot go on a walk out in their territory one day. Lightfoot tells him that she loves him, and always had. Cloudheart realized that he too loved Lightfoot, and told her so. He asked her if she would stand by his side as his mate, and she agrees. Both feeling happier than they had since Whitepoppy's death, the two then become mates. :When his leader dies, Cloudheart is taken to recieve his nine lives and name. Whitepoppy gives him his ninth life, the gift of love. Cloudheart then takes on the name Cloudstar. :Cloudstar is now the current leader of SunClan. He is a noble, loyal, and courageous leader. :He leads a patrol out in their territory, and they meet two kittypets, Berry and Sparkle. They both question him about where he was from, and why has such a strange name, and he tells them a bit about Clan life. It doesn't seem to appeal to Berry very much, as she states she prefers twoleg food over prey. However, Sparkle seems to be a bit interested. Cloudstar bades the two kittypets goodbye, and takes his warriors back to the camp. :When a family of foxes makes their nests in SunClan's territory, Cloudstar puts together a patrol to chase them out. H :Brackenheart and Moonflight of NightClan arrive and offer their help. Cloudstar is surprised, but accepts, very grateful. :Together they drive the foxes out, but Moonflight is badly wounded. Brackenheart hurries to get her back to camp, and Cloudstar wishes them luck. :During the next gathering, Cloudstar is pleased to know that Moonflight has fully recovered. :One day while in camp, he sees Patchfeather, Mousenose, and Robinpaw talking out in the clearing, worry on their faces. He walks over to ask if something had happened, and they tell him that they were attacked by a NightClan warrior called Wildmask, and that Eaglepaw had been killed by badgers; supposedly led by Wildmask. Cloudstar is shocked, and grief stricken for Eaglepaw. Patchfeather suggests that NightClan had been driven to do this because they were hungry, revealing that Wildmask had started a fight over a few voles. But Cloudstar doesn't agree, because he doesn't think Nightstar would do something like that. He gives the news to Lightfoot when she comes over to ask what was wrong, and she is heart broken for Eaglepaw's death as well. Cloudstar assures them that they would figure it out. Images Character Image Gallery Real Life Image Family Members Mate: :Lightfoot:Revealed in the SunClan Camp Living Mother: :Whitepoppy:Revealed by Nightfall, July 2nd, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan. Family Tree References and Citations Category:Character Category:Tom Category:SunClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Living Characters